


Day 4: On a Date

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Yumikuri [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, first dates are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, so I'm posting this early since I buckled down and got it done before last minute. I think I've been underestimating my ability to do this challenge; I hope that this story is the start of better daily stories. We shall see. For now, I must sleep because I don't feel well (part of the reason I'm posting this right now). <br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 4: On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so I'm posting this early since I buckled down and got it done before last minute. I think I've been underestimating my ability to do this challenge; I hope that this story is the start of better daily stories. We shall see. For now, I must sleep because I don't feel well (part of the reason I'm posting this right now).   
> I hope you enjoy!

Ymir had made the plans and she knew exactly how she wanted tonight to play out, but she had absolutely no idea what attire was first date appropriate. In the time it took for her to get ready, she somehow became even more flustered than she had already been. She finally decided that her nice jeans (they really weren't that nice, but the black color wasn't faded too terribly and they had no tears) and a black button down shirt would suffice. For once, she brushed her hair out thoroughly and made sure the low ponytail she put it up in was smooth and centered. Then it was time to pick up Christa (almost past time, in fact). 

First dates are a nerve-racking thing anytime. This first date was especially nerve-racking for Ymir because it was her first first date...ever. (If I may interject, I don't think she gives herself enough credit. Her first date, after all, is with the beauty Christa.) Ymir's nerves were so racked she nearly missed her turn. When she arrived in front of Christa's quaint home, she sat in the driver's seat for minutes thinking of what to say. 

Her unsteady knock was answered by Christa. She was wearing a peach dress that fell above her knees and a pair of black boots. Ymir thought she looked more beautiful than ever, even in the simple outfit. “Hello,” Christa answered with a smile, “you're right on time.” 

“Yo-You look really nice,” Ymir managed. 

“So, where are we going?” Christa asked, smile widening. 

“You'll see,” Ymir took Christa's hand and led her back to the car. After tripping over her feet, she managed to open the passenger door for her date. Christa stifled her urge to giggle at seeing Ymir so out of her element. Most of the car ride was spent in complete silence until Christa began to hum softly. All of the gentle notes flowing from Christa soothed Ymir's nerves (if only slightly). 

Well, Ymir's nerves were soothed until they arrived at the small restaurant she had planned for them to dine at, that is. 'Closed' was spelled out in bold, large letters on the sign sitting in the window. Only after driving so far out of the way to get to the restaurant had she figured out that it was closed on weekends. “Shit,” she murmured, “it's closed...”

Christa took it in stride, saying, “well, we'll just make a new plan.” 

Face in hands, Ymir moaned, “there's nothing else around here.”

With a finger on her lips, Christa suggested, “I saw a McDonalds not too far back.”

“McDonalds isn't date worthy,” Ymir shook her head. 

“I'm sure you'll think of something to make it date worthy,” Christa said with a gentle smile. With that, they backtracked to the McDonalds Christa had mentioned and went through the drive through. By the time their order was filled Ymir had indeed thought of a way to redeem this date. Christa smiled as she listened to Ymir speak of small and unimportant things during the car ride. After a few minutes of easy conversation, Ymir turned down a dirt path. An uncountable number of stars were shining brightly in the sky that night. The sight inspired Ymir's idea - She would take Christa on a star gazing picnic. 

The field Ymir drive into was a lush green. Christa chose the one flowered area to settle down. Ymir sprawled out on her back and Christa followed suit. Small talk and french fries passed the time. Before Ymir knew it, Christa was holding her hand and looking up to the sky. “Thank you,” the blonde murmured.

With a small squeeze of Christa's hand, Ymir looked over. 

“This is the best night I've had in a while,” she smiled slightly as she returned Ymir's gaze. The stars twinkled above as Christa hovered over Ymir's face. As their lips met, Ymir could feel the blood rushing to her face.


End file.
